One Chance, One Breath
by dl-shipper34
Summary: DL. My own ideas as well as a somewhat spoiler for the finale.


A/N: This is based on the finale spoilers. So far this chapter is just D/L, but I am most likely going to make this longer to add in all the other spoilers. If that happens, I won't be adding new chapters for a while since I am going into exams. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

It had been a usual day at the lab. Another body found and another murder solved. Lindsay was a little tired from it all, having worked the night shift for the third time straight. The sun was beginning to set over the New York horizon as she sorted some papers on her desk, turning her head slightly to avoid the glare off her computer screen. She had been back home for several days, relieved that her past was now closed. Immediately after hearing the verdict, she felt it flutter away like a leave caught in an autumn breeze. Of course, it helped that Danny was there.  
Danny. Never did it occur to her that she would fall in love, let alone fall for a smart-ass Staten Island cop. But for all his arrogant comments, she couldn't help but find him irresistible. His accent made her heart melt and knees crumble, and his eyes…she drowned in them every time. She chuckled to herself as she recalled the first day they met. He had tricked her into calling Mac "sir", a title she quickly learned he disliked. But slowly, his charm and personality began to sink in, and she soon found herself thinking of him more and more. Eventually that undeniable sense crept in and tapped her ever so lightly on the shoulder. Love had found her.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when an envelope fell out of the portfolio she was organizing and landed perfectly onto her lap. Instinctively she knew whom it was from, and when she turned it over a knowing smile spread across her pretty features.  
Montana was scribbled on the front, complete with a miniature heart beside the _a_. Her own heart fluttered; the nickname had become part of her blood. Slowly tearing open the envelope, Lindsay glanced at the failing light before reading.

_I'm not much of a weather guy, but I heard it was supposed to be beautiful tonight. Meet me at my place around 9 and let us share the evening together. We'll drink and celebrate until the stars dance around us. Don't bring anything except your lovely self._

_Danny x_

She peered at her desk clock. 7:30pm. That was all she needed to gather up her things and swiftly leave, already dreaming of what was to come.

---

Danny paced around his apartment, convincing himself for the twentieth time that everything was in order for the evening. He had to make sure it was perfect. His mind raced with a million thoughts as he patiently waited for her to arrive.  
A knock at the door brought him back to reality. When he opened it, he was taken aback by what his eyes saw.  
Lindsay stood there in a gorgeous blue dress, diamond necklace shimmering in the hallway light. Danny was stunned beyond belief, but he kept his composure.  
"Hello Miss Monroe. As always, you look amazing."  
She chuckled. "Am I allowed in, or are you just going to stare at me all night?"  
He offered her his hand. "I might just do that." Immediately after her small hand slipped into his, he took her into his arms and swung her around. Lindsay's laughter filled the room, making Danny's heart skip a beat. He pulled her inwards then, placing his free hand on her cheek. The blood in Lindsay's veins froze. _God, why does he always do this to me?  
_"I have a special evening planned for you," his hot breath washed over her face. "I think you'll enjoy it."  
"Think? You know I'll love it, Messer."

With a single candle lit on the small table, they ate by his apartment balcony. It was better than a fancy restaurant yet quite simple. Danny had prepared his "famous" spaghetti dish, complete with a thick sauce and Caesar salad. Soft music played in the background, its melody echoing gently in Lindsay's mind. He had also bought special red wine for the occasion, and Lindsay didn't question on how he knew it was her favourite. Danny had that uncanny ability to just know things…either that or he asked around. Lindsay smiled privately at this contemplation.  
Before they ate he held up his glass, never once taking his oceanic eyes off hers.  
"A toast," he began. "A toast to you, Lindsay Monroe, for being the wonderful, passionate, intelligent, and brave woman I fell in love with at the zoo. You have set my heart on fire, and for that I thank you."  
Tears sprang to Lindsay's eyes before she could stop herself. Danny reached across and wiped away a drop that was threatening to fall. She clasped his hand and held it against her face.  
"Danny, that was so beautiful. You really know how to get to a girl's heart."  
He smiled in the flickering candlelight. "Yours is the only one I want, Montana."

After dinner, Danny had another surprise in store. He would not speak of it though, merely saying they were going for a walk. Lindsay knew something wasn't right, but she shrugged it off and played along.  
"Looks like Danny Messer has a soft spot after all. Never though you'd be the type of guy to cook for a lady and eat a candlelight dinner."  
"Really?" Danny arched an eyebrow teasingly. "I guess you didn't know me as well as you thought."  
She traced her index finger along his jawline. "Don't even go there, cowboy."

The normally busy streets were calm as Danny led her towards Central Park, left hand encased in her right. Lindsay was excited and somewhat nervous as to where they were headed, but she kept quiet and allowed Danny to take her away.  
"Here we are."  
She gasped as her eyes fell upon a magnificent sight. A horse-drawn carriage stood before them, metal wheels glimmering in the moonlight. A short man sat at the front, tipping his hat to her when they approached.  
"Evenin' to ye, marm."  
She bowed her head in return. "Good evening to you too, sir."  
"Shall we?" Danny assisted her into the back of the carriage and climbed in after her. Once they were both settled the driver tossed the reigns, and the two horses let out soft whinnies before walking.  
Lindsay laid her head on Danny's shoulder as they started to move. "You never stop amazing me."  
He placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I thought it would be a nice addition. Jus' relax now, Montana, I want you to enjoy this."  
She inched closer to him. "I already am."

---

"Danny?"  
He peered down at her. "Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Lindsay, you don't-"  
"Please. Let me say this." She sat up in the carriage so she was facing him. After taking a few moments to compose herself, she swallowed all her fears and spoke.  
"I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've done and said to you. I should have apologized earlier, but I was so scared. I let everything take control. I came to New York to find a better life, where I could rebuild and start fresh. But then I met you, and everything changed. I couldn't believe that I was falling for an ignorant cop who, on my very first day, played a trick on me and dubbed me a nickname I hated. Yet despite all that, I was falling for you."  
She took a deep breath before continuing. "Suddenly my past caught up with me, and no matter how hard I ran I couldn't escape it. I wanted to tell you so you would understand why I kept backing away. I wanted you to hold me and say everything would be alright. Then I got a call from the prosecutor in Bozeman. They wanted me to testify in the murders. You deserved so much more than that card, but instead of turning me aside you kept coming. When I saw you enter those courtroom doors, I knew then that you loved me. Your presence gave me the strength I so desperately needed; without you there I would have surely failed. What I don't understand is why you still chased after me when all I've done is continuously push you away."  
Danny pulled her into a tight embrace, tears stinging his eyes. He could hear Lindsay sobbing quietly, grasping his coat in her hands. He released slightly and lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger so they were eye-to-eye.  
"Listen to me. I'll never stop chasing you, Montana, not until I know for certain you're mine. You are the bravest person I know. You've been through more hell than I can ever possibly imagine, and yet you stand tall every day and hold your head high. I would have waited until the end of time for you. I felt immobilized because you were fighting your demons alone and I so badly wanted to be there with you, to help you. It took everything within my power not to call you every night when I got home, just to make sure you were safe. I love you, Lindsay, I always have."  
The uncertainty that had plagued them both for so long vaporized into thin air. They melted into each other's arms, listening as the crickets' songs rose through the night. A shaft of moonlight slit through the clouds, encasing them in a white aura.  
"I love you too Danny."

It was indeed a beautiful night. White orbs hung in the velvet sky, overlooking the city as they always did. Lindsay breathed it all in as she laid with Danny on his balcony couch, her head resting on his chest and their hands intertwined. His free hand ran playfully through her curls.  
"I never realized just how many stars are out there. You can see every one."  
"What do you think they really are?"  
Her chestnut eyes met his. "To be honest, I never thought about it. I haven't the slightest idea."  
His answer surprised her. "They're the spirits of all the good people in this world, ones who were honest to their friends and loved ones. When someone who has a good and gentle heart passes on, their soul is lifted to the sky where they will forever shine their honour upon us."  
Lindsay was at a loss for words. Her vision roamed over the uncharted vaults, allowing the impact of Danny's words to sink in. An awkward question suddenly formed in her throat, but before she could ask Danny read her mind.  
"I know they possessed the same kind heart you do. Your friends are the four brightest stars up there."  
Lindsay closed her eyes, smiling as he kissed her forehead. His arm wrapped around her stomach, feeling her muscles flex at his touch. The tranquility of it all soon began to set in, and her eyelids grew heavy with sleep.  
"I'll be right back." Danny gently extracted her from his arms and went back into his apartment. Though she was drifting deeper into blackness, Lindsay's senses were still alert. After a few moments she heard him return, eyes opening slightly to see a large blanket draped over her. With a blatant disregard for his own warmth, Danny sat back down and pulled her in close, lightly pressing his lips against hers. The kiss caught her unawares but she didn't resist.  
When they had broken apart, he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Sleep now, my Montana. Let your spirit become light and free. I'll watch over you."  
A peaceful smile danced across Lindsay's lips as slumber finally overtook her senses. Danny peered up at the glistening stars and could not think of anywhere else he would rather be. He shifted his gaze to her sleeping form, chest rising and falling with each breath. She was so close he could hear and feel her beating heart, and he bent his head to whisper into her ear.  
"Forever and always, Montana."


End file.
